Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer inspection method of inspecting a polished surface of a wafer for saw marks and also relates to a grinding and polishing apparatus for performing the wafer inspection method.
Description of the Related Art
In a grinding and polishing apparatus, a wafer is polished after grinding to thereby remove a grinding damage left on the wafer and accordingly improve a die strength (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-153090, for example). The grinding and polishing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-153090 includes a turn table having a plurality of chuck tables and a series of grinding means and polishing means arranged around the turn table. The turn table is intermittently rotated to sequentially move the wafer held on each chuck table to the grinding means and the polishing means in this order. Accordingly, the grinding operation and the polishing operation can be continuously performed without removing the wafer from each chuck table.